The Story of Robert
by LawlessComprehension
Summary: This is the story of Adachi's past (kind of)... More or less crack. Enjoy, I guess! (Oneshot)


It had started out as a perfectly beautiful day. The sun was shining, lighting up the sprinkling of dew on the leaves of the garden that surrounded Robert's home. Birds were beginning to cry out in song and the other forest animals were beginning to awaken. It was peaceful. He never thought anything would go wrong.

Him and his family were just having some rest in their home, not saying a word but passing each other a smile every now and again. The calm was only broken when a thunderous banging began to vibrate the ground beneath them.

At first they could see nothing. There was no sign as to what was causing the racket. Robert stayed close to his younger sister, Emma, while watching his parents closely. They huddled close to each other, a look of fear clearly displayed on their faces.

That's when they came. Strange looking beings that towered above the family and glared down with twisted faces nearly hidden by what looked like roots growing out of their heads.

The first one reached down, picking up Robert's mother. She screamed and her husband reached out for her, but was too slow. The life was slowly squeezed out of her until there was nothing left but the limp form of what she used to be.

Robert watched in horror as his father and sister were taken too, finding he too weak to move. Barely a week ago he had contracted an illness that turned his skin to a rotten brown color and made movement nearly impossible.

As it reached down for him he found his heart beating at an extraordinary rate. It was all he could do to not scream. But to stop, touching the diseased part of his skin, before screeching something at the other and walking away. As they disappeared he found tears staining his face.

As he cried he began to feel anger boiling up inside of him. Who did these things think they were? How could they do this to him when they had never even known him? They needed to be punished.

As the anger boiled up inside of him his skin began to heal itself. His face twisted in a face made of pure hatred. He rolled forward, wincing as something began to rip through his scalp. Roots, the same those creatures had, were sprouting from his head.

He moved forward, not caring to his newfound appearance. He went until he saw those creatures. When they looked to him, he stopped, glaring at them with fire in his eyes.

"Well, look at that," One said, creating a noise that sounded close to a chuckle. "That's something you sure don't see every day."

The other looked around and Robert spotted the basket in its arms. It grinned, laughing so hard the basket shook around. The fire within Robert grew in an inferno as he thought of his poor family shaking around, terrified, as this man laughed.

Robert turned his gaze to the first creature and watched as it froze, eyes clouding over. _Tell it what to do, _a voice began to chant within his mind. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"Kill it," The words left his mouth before he even had to think.

The creature moved forward, a smile filling his face. The other looked up, placing the basket down on the ground.

"Hey, what's with that look?" It asked. The other kept moving forward, humming an unknown tune in its ghastly voice. "Hey, dude, what's going on? This isn't funny."

Robert did not look away as it fell down. He did not look away as the other descended down on him. He did not look away as the strange red flesh of the other began to cover the scene before him.

When the last breath was heaved, the final creature looked up towards him. It was waiting. Robert thought, watching the creature watch him.

"Kill yourself," He finally commanded and watched with glee as it began to claw through its chest. He moved closer to the creature as it began to die. "Do you have a family?"

"Yes," It nodded, choking on the blood that was now filling its mouth. "My parents and my younger brother, Tohru."

"Where do you live," He cooed, reveling in the creature's last moments.

"Inaba," Its eyes were beginning to slip closed. "Our family name is Adachi."

Robert moved closer, giggling softly. "I'll kill them all," He whispered. "I'll kill your entire family… No. Wait. Your brother, he'll feel my pain. Tohru, was it? He will suffer."

Robert began to move away, off down the road.

When the police came to inspect the bodies, it was found as a homicide couple with a suicide. No one suspected that Robert had done it.

When the parents of Tohru Adachi were found dead later that week, it was documented as the same. There was no suspect. Even if there was no one would have looked to Robert.

Tohru, though, had witnessed his parents' death. He never trusted cabbages ever again.

* * *

**I don't even know what I just wrote...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed... I kind of don't, though. I don't know what I want... I'm really confused right now... shut up.**

**Review if you liked it, or want me to... continue?**

**Jade.**


End file.
